Słońce
by panie.poeto
Summary: Lekkie yaoi Kryształek/Błyszczek


_Długo szukałam jakiegokolwiek opowiadania o paringu __**Kryształek/Błyszczek**__, niestety nic nie udało mi się znaleźć. Postanowiłam napisać coś sama. __  
><em>_Zbetowała __**Kamante**__, za co jej serdecznie dziękuję. _

**Słońce**

Bajki uczą nas, że dobro jest dobre i piękne, a zło jest złe i brzydkie, że dobro zawsze zwycięża zło. „Atramentowe Serce" nigdy nie było zwyczajną bajką.  
>Słońce wyjrzało zza kurtyny chmur, nieśmiało spoglądając na świat, a potem wyszło na niebo w całej okazałości. Jeden z jego licznych promieni dosięgnął małego kryształowego ludzika, który biegł po dachach domów Ombry. Kryształek, który właśnie biegł na misję szpiegowską, szybko przemierzał ogromne, jak na jego małe rozmiary, odległości. Promień słońca z początku pogłaskał go po plecach, a potem przeszył na wskroś gorącym ostrzem. Dodatkowo czując pod nagimi stopami nagrzane wcześniej dachówki, Kryształek pomyślał, że w tej temperaturze jego małe ciało na pewno się zdeformuje, a może nawet roztopi.<br>Powoli zszedł po ścianie, trzymając się szczelin między kamieniami i odetchnął z ulgą, bo okno Orfeusza było od północy, więc panował tu cudowny cień. Kryształek lubił słońce, bo było przyjemnie ciepłe, ale nie w takiej ilości! Ukrył się w małej wnęce przy parapecie i oparł o ścianę, wzdychając. Kto by pomyślał, że pracując u tego niepozornego pisarzyny, będzie musiał robić takie ryzykowne rzeczy! Już chyba wolałby pozostać bezrobotnym, ale bezpiecznym szklanym ludzikiem. Może znalazłby sobie jakąś miłą dziewczynę, ożenił z nią, założył rodzinę… Gdy tak zastanawiał się nad swoją hipotetyczną przyszłością, powoli zaczął wsłuchiwać się w głosy dobiegające z pokoju Orfeusza.  
>– Myślisz, że możesz go zastąpić? – warknął niski głos, a potem Kryształek rozpoznał odgłos szkła uderzającego o szkło. – Ot, tak, przyjść i zastąpić?<br>Po chwili jakiś wysoki, przestraszony głosik pisnął z bólu.  
>Kryształek mimowolnie napiął wszystkie mięśnie. Ten niski głos na pewno należał do Błyszczka, silnego i dużego szklanego ludzika, jednak nie miał pojęcia, kto pisnął. Ciekawość zwyciężyła ze strachem i szklany ludzik ostrożnie wychylił się ze swojej kryjówki, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Na biurku stał Błyszczek i kopał skulonego, malutkiego szklanego człowieczka, który miał na swoim ciele cieniutką krateczkę pęknięć. Po chwili większy chwycił swoją ofiarę za kark i zaciągnął ją bliżej okna, a w końcu zrzucił na ziemię. Z dźwiękiem zbijającej się butelki, mały szklany ludzik rozbił się o kocie łby, a ludzie nie zwrócili na to większej uwagi. Błyszczek patrzył z satysfakcją na swoje dzieło, a po chwili się odwrócił i poszedł z powrotem do wnętrza pokoju.<br>Kryształek dopiero, gdy Błyszczek zniknął mu z pola widzenia, zauważył, że wstrzymuje oddech. Nabrał do płuc powietrza, odchylił głowę i zamknął oczy. Już miał zamiar wchodzić po ścianie, żeby uciec jak najdalej stąd, gdy poczuł, jak drżą mu nogi i nie może utrzymać równowagi. Oparł czoło o zimny mur, oddychając głęboko, żeby się uspokoić. Wreszcie ostrożnie rozpoczął wspinaczkę. Droga powrotna wydała mu się tylko jedną, krótką sekundą.  
>Jego policzki pokryły się delikatną mgiełką, zakrywając matową warstwą przejrzysty kryształ. Oddychał trochę za szybko, trochę nierówno, ale ta zmiana była zbyt mała, żeby ktoś mógł ją dostrzec. Usiadł w swoim kąciku, ukrywając się za miseczką z piaskiem, mimo że nikogo nie było w pokoju. Fenoglio wyszedł gdzieś z dziewczyną i młodym połykaczem ognia – Kryształek został sam, jak zawsze. Nigdy nie przeszkadzało mu przebywanie w samotności, a i towarzystwo Grafomana, córki Czarodziejskiego Języka, czy araba nie było spełnieniem marzeń szklanego ludzika. Objął ramionami szczupłe kolana i przycisnął do nich oczodoły, widział tylko czerń i geometryczne plamy kolorów skaczące przed oczami. Słońce rzucało fioletowe spojrzenie, ale księżyc jeszcze nie wychylił swojego srebrnego oka, ani gwiazdy nie rozsypały się błyszczącymi szkiełkami po ciemnym niebie. Szklany człowieczek jednak tego nie widział, nawet na to nie patrzył – oczy przyciskał do kolan.<br>Minęło sporo czasu i sporo myśli, zanim odchylił głowę i przetarł zamknięte powieki. Oparł się o ścianę, zmarszczył brzydko brwi, a potem wstał, aby zabrać się za czyszczenie piór. Sumiennie mył kawałkiem szmatki każdą dudkę, bo Pisarz niedbale rzucał je na stół, zainteresowany bardziej kolejnym pomysłem na pieśń o Sójce, niż spokojnym odłożeniem narzędzi pracy na miejsce, żeby jego Szklany Ludzik miał mniej roboty. Fenoglia w ogóle mało obchodzili inni ludzie, to był fakt. Przez ten dość krótki okres czasu, kiedy Kryształek był u niego zatrudniony, szklany człowiek zauważył egoistyczność swojego pracodawcy. Tą samolubność i egocentryzm było dobrze widać w twórczości poety, bo mężczyzna wcale nie zwracał uwagi na skutki swojej twórczości. Kryształek westchnął, ale to jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić. Przecież nie zmieni nawyków starego pisarzyny.  
>Szklany człowiek machinalnie już przesuwał ręką, a jego ruchy zrobiły się trochę szybsze, aż w końcu były stanowczo zbyt szybkie, tak samo jak tętno Kryształka. Mgiełka na policzkach zaczęła się skraplać i po szyi człowieczka popłynęła kropla wody. Zagryzł wargę i nagle obudził się z zamyślenia, przerywając czyszczenie, które przestało już być czyszczeniem. <em>Muszę<em> – stwierdził stanowczo. Musi Go zobaczyć, musi dowiedzieć się, czemu On tak często nawiedza jego umysł.  
>Droga, którą przebył żeby dotrzeć Tutaj, wydała mu się sekundą, którą poświęcił na kontemplowanie obrazu Jego. Portret był trochę niedokładny, trochę zamglony – jak policzki Kryształka. Siedział w budynku naprzeciw, a obok niego stał biały gołąb o smukłej szyi. Gołębie były dobre, były spokojne i nie starały się zrzucić go z parapetu ani pourywać mu rąk. Widok na Tamto okno nie był dokładny, ale to i tak lepsze niż obraz w pamięci, tak kruchy i podatny na zniekształcenie. Teraz mógł rozkoszować się prawdziwym widokiem, a nie zmodyfikowanymi przez jego głodny umysł wizjami.<br>Spocona, błyszcząca twarz Orfeusza wyjrzała przez okno, zmarszczyła nos na zapach pomyj unoszący się znad brukowanej uliczki i schowała się z powrotem za okno. Kryształek nie mógł zrozumieć, skąd u tego obrzydliwego pisarza tyle samouwielbienia. Mężczyzna potrafił nawet wynajmować najpiękniejsze dziewczęta w mieście i płacić za słuchanie jego wątpliwej twórczości, a potem całowanie ohydnych, tłustych dłoni. Teraz jedna z takich ślicznych dziewczyn przyszła do niego, a szklany ludzik musiał na to patrzeć – inaczej nie miałby szansy na zobaczenie Jego. Świecąca Gęba zacytował jakiś wiersz o pięknie młodości i rozkazał dziewczęciu usiąść na podłodze, przy jego kolanach. Podał jej różową dłoń, a ona drżącymi rękoma podniosła ją do ust i zaczęła przyciskać do niej drobne wargi.  
>Szklany człowieczek patrzył na to z odrazą wyginającą jego przezroczystą twarz. Coś jednak błysnęło, a serce Kryształka przystanęło na chwilkę, żeby zobaczyć, co tak zalśniło. Po chwili serce stanęło całkowicie na widok stoickiej postaci, która nieruchomo patrzyła na scenę, będąca źródłem wstrętu Kryształka. Błyszczek po chwili się odwrócił, zmrużył oczy, jakby widząc szklanego ludzika ukrywającego się między gołębiami i czując do niego silną pogardę, a potem przeszedł kilka kroków, aż zniknął za szarą firanką.<br>Kryształek siedział na parapecie dopóki słońce stało się równie nieznośne, co widok w upragnionym oknie, bo Orfeusz nie poprzestał na całowaniu rąk. Szklany ludzik z utęsknieniem szukał tego leciutkiego błysku, który niewiadomo kiedy stał się tak bliski jego sercu. Gdy wrócił do mieszkania Fenoglia, musiał wysłuchać krzyków pisarzyny, że zmarnował cały jego dzień, bo szklany ludzik wyszedł „ot, tak sobie", jednak nie zwracał uwagi na słowa płynące z ust Żółwiej Twarzy.  
>Kolejny dzień upłynął podobnie, ale tym razem bez dziewczyny. Orfeusz tym razem pisał, mimo że najwyraźniej mu to nie wychodziło, a zdania uciekały nim zdołał je złapać. Pisarz co chwila pociągał z karafki, w której najpewniej był jakiś mocny trunek, bo jego policzki stawały się coraz ciemniejsze i brzydsze. Upragniony błysk pojawił się raz, po czym zniknął, z tym samym wyrazem twarzy, co poprzedniego dnia. A potem były już tylko krzyki Fenoglia, jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowane, bo zamówienie na pieśń tym razem pochodziło od jakiejś grubej ryby.<br>I następny dzień był podobny, choć trochę inny, a tak samo kolejny dzień, również i trzy następne. Niby wszystkie były różne, lecz wieczorem każdy wydawał się być taki sam.  
>Monotonia nie trwała wiecznie, bo w końcu jeden dzień wyróżnił się brakiem obecności Błyszczka w ogóle. W sercu Kryształka pojawił się cień niepokoju i rozczarowania, cień tak różny od gorącego słońca, które przeszywało go na wskroś. Gdy następnego dnia przyszedł w swoje już ulubione miejsce, w zniecierpliwieniu większym niż zwykle czekając na znajome lśnienie, czuł, że coś nie jest tak.<br>Palce szklanego ludzika były zimne mimo upału, który panował nawet w cieniu. Siedział z wysuszonym gardłem, lekko spoconym czołem i matowymi policzkami. Orfeusz rzucał się po pokoju, wyrywając sobie nieliczne włosy. Słońce świeciło jakby mocniej, a przestraszone chmury uciekły już dawno z jego widoku. Smród wylewanych przez okna nieczystości był z powodu gorąca niezwykle intensywny.  
>Kryształek usłyszał leciutki szelest, ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, bo takie szelesty są normalne, jeśli przebywa się w otoczeniu gołębi. Kolejny dźwięk też nie zainteresował szklanego ludzika, ale nagle poczuł gorącą dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się z drgnięciem. Wysoki, potężny szklany człowiek stał naprzeciw niego, trzymając jego ramię w żelaznym uścisku i uśmiechając się tryumfująco. Kryształek wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, gdy Błyszczek złapał go za koszulę i postawił na krawędzi parapetu. Wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w silnego szklanego ludzika, nie umiejąc nawet błagać o oszczędzenie jego życia.<br>Błyszczek popchnął Kryształka, uderzając go otwartą dłonią w wąską pierś. Szczuplutki człowieczek załkał, szkło krzyknęło. Przezroczyste drobiny szkła zabłysnęły na słońcu.


End file.
